


Champions choice (ON HOLD)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Crush, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, England (Country), F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, James Potter is a Good Friend, Kinky, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Naked Cuddling, School, Severus snape is an asshole, Shower Sex, Sirius and Regulus are close brothers, Slow Build, Slow and random updates, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Takes a while to get into smut, Team, Top Remus Lupin, Training, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ON HOLD go check out lost and found instead!!!!!Sirius Black the new butterfly relay swimmer. Remus Lupin the bi distater falling in love. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew the duo watching this all tumble down.When Sirius joins the swimming club, in which he steps in to replace and injured Frank Longbottom, a lot of things happen. Enemies rival up, lovers awkwardly talk and new friends help out. Sirius's and Remus's relationship grow unsteadily as time goes on. Hopefully everything will plan out nicely.Well as nicely as it will go.A non-magic swimming au.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew/Emmeline Vance, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in the UK so swimming rules and phrases may be different. I'll update as much as I can, enjoy x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some little things you need to know, it's helpful to understand this a bit more xx

Based in the Uk

Fly=butterfly. Back=backstroke. Breast=breaststroke. Free=freestyle/frontcrall.

IM=individual medley (fly,back,breast,free-in that order) (Medley relay-back,breast,fly,free)

Training pool is 25 metres Competition pool is 50 metres. The times are based of from what I swim with my squad and faster. County/national times are real and based from 2019/20 championships. The training schedule is also what I swim with my squad

Remus/Dorcus=breaststroker James/Marlene=freestyler Peter/Severus/Alice=backstroker Sirius/Frank/Lily=flyer

Emmeline/Regulus=IM'er

Albus Dumbledor=head coach Minerva McGonagall=assistant head coach, Senior Performance 1 (SP1) coach Pomona Sprout= Senior Performance 2 (SP2) coach

^^SP1 everyone except from Regulus and minor characters ^^SP2 Regulus and minor characters

Medley Relay boy team, Peter,Remus, Sirius,James Medley Relay girl team, Alice,Dorcus,Lily, Marlene

Enjoy reading and if you have any questions, ask away!


	2. Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First training session of the new season, Frank's problem is told, Sirius is introduced and Remus gets flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very talking based, but it will get more descriptive as it goes on, also the chapters are going to start small but will get bigger too xx

_Monday morning training 5:00-7:00_

"PETER! HOW MANY TIMES? STOP BREATHING IN THE RED ZONE!" Minerva McGonagall yelled exhausted at the boy who clearly thought it was funny to push her.

"Right ok, ok." Peter said before pushing of the wall, finishing up the set which consisted of 8x100 metres free off 1:30.

"Pete's in trouble" James sniggered, taking a sip of water from his bottle.

"As much as you are James." Lily commented from the lane over.

"Oi! I've actually been perfect this morning."

Remus finished the last 100 of the set and glided up to James, ducking under the lane rope. His sandy brown hair flattened over his forehead, pushed back slightly by his goggles which he rested on his head. James's own hair looking dishevelled as ever. Both boys body's covered in droplets of water, tints of red on their cheeks.

"Well we've done then. Not too bad for the first day back. Even if I have school later." Remus said.

"Yeah, I wonder who's going to replace Frank. He can't really swim now he has a broken hip and elbow.' James replied, Lily nodding in agreement.

"Right now you've all finished the last set, just do a nice and easy 200. Anything you like and once who've done I need to speak to the boys relay team. Off you go!" Minerva interrupted, the squad then opting to do a 200 metre kick as a swim down. Easier to talk to their friends that way.

After they all finished the 200, the boy replay team (only 3 of them now) walked up to Minerva while the rest of the squad went into the changing rooms to shower and dry off. 

"Right boys, so you know about Frank's unfortunate accident this summer, broken hip and elbow. So he will be unable to get back into training this season and when he does make a recovery he won't be as strong as he would have been. Even though our new swimmer will be joining us anyway, he is a brilliant fly swimmer and will be replacing Frank. Sirius Black will be starting this evening. Now I hope you are nice to him and make him feel welcome, thank you boys. Off you go now."

Minerva finished what she was saying before shooing the boys away.

"Sirius Black? Rings a bell don't it?" Peter asked while he dropped a towel round his cold body. Not as fit looking as the others but still in good shape.

"Yeah, we've raced against him before. Don't remember much though. We'll be able to see how good he is tonight." James said before pulling on his pants.

Remus just nodded and continued to change without contributing to the random conversation his friends were having.

He remembered Sirius from last season, only just got beaten by him in the 100 metres fly. Sirius was a dolphin the second he hit the water, angelically catching the water and moving through the friction of the water. So smooth. It was like he was running through air. It mesmerised Remus when he watched Sirius. He couldn't believe he was joining Hogsmead swimming club. They were a great team, nearly all top swimmers managing to get to counties and nationals, winning the valley league which only had the best of the best competing in relays and single races. They were lucky to have such great coaches as well.

* * *

_Monday Evening training 5:30-7:30_

Sirius walked through the double doors into the changing room with his head down and earbuds in. He didn't want be here, he wanted to be in bed. New school is bad enough, a new swim club is worse. Especially when they've seen how you swim before. Sirius knows that he's better then most others, he doesn't want to have to show off, he just wants to hide away and stay silent. Swimming is his life but he never wanted to move. He will just have to put up with his parents decision. What ever they say goes and there is no questions about it.

Going onto poolside and knowing that everyone will look and stare at him made Sirius panic. He knew they just wanted to see what the new guy looked like but it still bothered him. With his kit bag in hand, he strided out of the changing room with his head held high. Better to seem confident than to seem scared.

"Ah Sirius. You'll be in a lane with Remus Lupin. Number 2." Minerva said guiding him to lane number 2. He saw the tall muscular build standing with his back towards him, talking to two others in lane number 1. Not wanting to disturb anything, he just got the kit he needed and got ready for the warm up. Nothing to hard to begin with, just a long 400 metres free. 

Remus turned around from talking to James and Peter to see Sirius standing staring at the water. His just above the shoulder black hair being tied up into a bun, then placed inside his black swimming hat. Sirius too had a muscular build but was considerably shorter than Remus.

"Hey, you must be Sirius." Remus said breaking the silence between them.

Sirius turned around to get a better look at the tall boy. "Er yeah." 

"Right everyone, just a 400 free to begin with! Lots of kick this evening, nothing to strenuous. On the top." Minerva shouted to get the squads attention. The rest of the swimmers started to put hats and goggles on as the second hand ticked away. Before Remus could ask anything else he had to dive in as the second hand reached the top of the clock. 

As he swam through the 400, he kept thinking about how Sirius looked. His muscles stood out and everything looked perfect on his small body. Sharp jawline, toned abs and sparkling grey eyes. Remus knew he liked guys, and he knew that he liked how Sirius looked. It was just so perfect. Everything just was good on Sirius's body and he couldn't get it out of his head.

Nearing the end of their second training session, Sirius noticed how Remus would keep staring at him. He didn't know how to feel about but felt weirdly safe under the watchful eyes of the tall boy.

Walking back to the changing rooms at the end of the session he still felt the gaze upon him and knew there were more than one pair watching him -even without looking back. The first pair he felt safe under the second was like a hawks beady eyes before they catch their pray. Hopefully whoever's eyes they belong to wont give him a hard time. He knew about his families rumours that scared the wits out of people and knew that people hated his family. He was not like them and hoped people would understand that.

"Black!"

Sirius turned around to face a boy with a sniveling scoul plastered with super glue. His hair stuck to the side of his head like he used grease to flatten it, even with the water dripping from it.

"What?" He snapped back. Sirius remembered that ugly face that twisted with a sickening snarl. Severus Snape hated Sirius for the soul reason that he beat him in his best stroke. A stupid grudge that has lasted since they were 11. Now 17 they should be over it by now. Sirius didn't like how Severus spoke to him, like he was a peice of shit, all the time and it pissed him off. 

"Watch out, now we are on the same team I'll be watching you more then ever. Your mother has even asked me to report back you troubleson behaviour. So see you around." Severus pushed past him, walking into the changing room.

"Don't listen to him, such a dickhead. I'm James." James said standing behind Sirius. Peter and Remus next to him.

"I know not to listen to that sniveling git. But what he said is true." Sirius didn't turn around as he said this and walked into the changing room too. James, Peter and Remus all exchanged looks before following behind.

Remus watched as Sirius stayed quiet changing in the corner. Away from the watchful eyes of everyone else, well apart from Remus's. Even him getting changed was a beautifully crafted dance of movements. 

Remus blushed a deep crimson red when Sirius turned around and caught his eye. He smiled shyly at the smaller boy before packing his bag, avoiding continuation of awkwardness. Sirius then left quietly.

He didn't know why Remus's stares made him feel safe and comforted. He didn't know why he felt butterflies inside when he too stared. It was a nice feeling. He's felt it before and he never managed to figure why then, hopefully he can this time. 

Sirius keeps hoping that things will turn out better. Hope is all he has left. After all has happened in his past it's the only thing he has to grip hold on. 


	3. Backstroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds out Sirius goes to the same school as him. Severus is even more of a dickhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say that not everyone goes to the same school. James, Peter, Lily, Emmeline and Severus go to the same. Remus, Marlene, Dorcus, Sirius and Regulus go to the same. Alice and Frank go to the same.
> 
> And also some homophobic slurs used. Only once but sorry if it offends anyone.

_Tuesday, Hogsmead Secondary school. Lunch._

Remus couldn't wait for lunch. He loved the food his mum would make for him, he was terrible at cooking and making his packed lunch. Always mucking it up in one way or another. He was so determined to get to the canteen before it filled up too much that he didn't watch were he was walking. Remus, the clumsy fuck, walked straight into none other than Sirius Black.

"Omg I'm so sorry. Shit. Oh hey Sirius. Didn't know you went here!" 

"Oh right yeah I do and um it's fine."

"Do you wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"Er I was actually going to find my brother."

"Oh alright then, see you then is evening then."

"Yeah, bye."

Sirius then makes a quick exit around Remus. Hiding the growing blush across his cheeks. He's only seen the taller guy twice and he's felt the funny feeling inside both those times. Even though he likes that feeling, he can't help but not want Remus to see him getting like this. No one can see him like this. It's his own little thing.

Remus notices how quick Sirius leaves. He notices the blush on his cheeks but he brushes it off. He did just bump into him. 

"Hey Remus!" Marlene called out from the wobbly table she was perched at. 

"Hey marls. Where's Dorcus?"

"Managed to get a detention."

"Really? It's been two days! What she do this time?"

"Being herself."

They both chuckled. Dorcus can be a handful, they both know that. 

"So I saw you with that Sirius dude yesterday sessions." Marlene wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Minnie put him in my lane."

"Mmm"

"What?"

"You were staring! I know how you look at people who fancy. Remember Frankie. Oi and Sam!"

"W-what! I, I um, I'm not staring!"

"Oh yes you are. I'm smarter then you may think. Watching you in that kick set told me everything."

"No, no, no! Stop, you are wrong."

"Mmm."

"Just shut it and eat your sandwich!"

Remus huffed in annoyance. Biting aggressively into his wrap. Marlene didn't know what she was talking about. Yes, he was staring but not because he is fancying Sirius. That was wrong, she's got the wrong end of the stick. A very solid grip of a very wonky stick.

"Omg guys I'm such an idiot! Hey, why is it so quiet?' Dorcus asked running and crashing into a spare chair. 

"Remus won't admit he likes Sirius. And yes you are an idiot but you are my idiot." Marlene replied.

"Marlene shut the fuck up. You don't know anything!" Remus said through gritted teeth. 

"Don't tell me to shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry, just stop talking about it."

"Right yeah, sure."

* * *

_Tuesday end of evening training 6:00-8:00_

Sirius had the towel wrapped around his broad shoulders. His head was down as he rummaged through his bag for his clothes. He wore his trunks on the way to the session today, it makes changing quicker but he can't seem to find his pants. 

'oh bugger!" Sirius whispered under his breath, "guess I'll have to go commando."

Severus watched Sirius creepily. He wasn't even at his bag. He stood under the shower that was in direct view of where Sirius was changing. Water dripped down his head, slowly coming to a stop. Severus walked forward carefully and approached Sirius from behind.

"How you liking this squad Black?" He sneered making Sirius jump slightly.

"It's good, well apart from the fact you are in it." Sirius returned not turning around, towel still draped over his shoulders.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. It's not like you aren't right behind me. Creep."

Severus clenched his fist in annoyance. He wanted to be fears among the squad as well as at school but his plan to seem better and more powerful than others hasn't been going to plan. Everyone just laughs at him. Severus hates it. He hates every last one of them. Sirius most. 

They are somehow related. Not too shocking if you know about how the Black family use insest as a way of making a perfect line of family. Use perfect lightly. They grew up together and Severus knows about Sirius's rebel ways. It's just another reason that Severus takes into account to hate the boy.

"Turn around and look at me if you going to insult me, you disgrace of a human!" Severus said in a tone he hopes would make him bigger. 

"Why would I want to look at you ugly face?"

"Oh that's it you fucking faggot!"

Severus didn't know that Sirius was actually gay. No one knew. Apart from Sirius of course, well it was only a thought. He was still figuring everything out, wasn't sure if it was him being gay or something else. Severus just liked to swing that slur around, not caring for the damage it causes.

Sirius now had put on his clothes. He turned around and glared at the slightly taller ugly beast before him.

"I'm not gay! And don't say that slur, you homophobic bully!"

"Oh are you sure you aren't? Staring at old Lupin and Potter over there doesn't make you gay. I've seen the way you look at them Black. I wonder what your mother would say?" Severus taunted.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Make me."

Sirius the tried to punch Severus but the beast dodged it knocking Sirius onto the ground. The other boys heard the commotion and have come to gather round the two.

"Can't even throw a punch can we?" Severus laughed mockingly at him while grabbing Sirius collar and holding him up from the floor.

"Let go of him Snape!" Remus shouted storming towards him.

"Coming to rescue your boyfriend I see?"

"Shove off it! Just put him down and leave him alone. You don't want to be kicked out the club now do you. You've had your chances!" 

"Alright then. But it's not over Black. Neither is it for you Lupin." Severus sneered back again before dropping Sirius onto the wet floor with a thump.

He then walked away, head held high like he owns the place.

Sirius stood up and grabbed his stuff in a rush and tried to leave. Hoping he can get away from the situation without embarrassing himself even more. However, Remus stopped him before he could reach the double doors.

"Are you ok?"

"Er yeah. I shouldn't have set him off. I know what he's like. Fucking homophobic dickhead. Takes after his family. Ugly and rude. Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius said before managing this time to leave.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow." Remus called after him.

Sirius knew that Severus will tell his mother some lies about what happened. Probably about how he started to hit him or something. He doesn't know what she'll do if she found out. Sirius is glad that Remus stepped in to help even though when it happened he wished no one saw. It just made his tummy turn to gloop even more and the butterflies to flutter around more excitedly. 

"I guess I like him more then I should." He whispered as he put his bags in the boot of his fathers car. 

"I shouldn't, it never ends well but I can't hide who I am for much longer."


	4. Breastroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Regulus have lunch with Remus and his friends. Talking and smiling, a bit of awkwardness but it's all sweet and going well.
> 
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! Just makes me smile knowing you are enjoying this. Thank you!!
> 
> Also wrote this pretty quick, so I don't know if spellings and grammar is right.

_Wednesday, Hogsmead Secondary lunch time._

Sirius walks up to his brother, who was leaning against a wall painted with bits of chewed gum. Honestly he didn't know why people couldn't just put them in the bin. Regulus looked similar to his older brother but with shorter hair, short on the sides and long and fluffy looking on the top, and he was slightly taller. Whenever they were together they assumed that he was older just because he was taller, he always found that funny. Sirius not so much.

They were closer then you would think. They shared most of their secrets with one another, go out to the shops together, judge people that think they know better, laugh at their own inside jokes. Obviously they have their arguments and disagreements but mutually say sorry. It's a gesture they both respect. Comforting eachother when they needed it was the hardest part of being there for one another, but they did it anyways. Always wanted the other to feel better. 

"Hey Reg, how was maths?"

"Hey, easy as usual. Don't get what's so difficult about it."

"Just because you are a smart arse!"

"Mmm, where we sitting today then?"

"Um, I was thinking..."

"Oh no you're thinking! Are feeling ok?" Regulus playfully punched Sirius as they walked towards the canteen.

"Ok, I think alot thank you very much!"

"Sure."

"Oh shut it." Sirius rolled his eyes as the two went into silence. Regulus smirked as he knew he won this round.

"Her Sirius!" Remus called from the steps leading up to the netball courts. He was heading down and noticed the pair. Assuming the boy next to Sirius was his brother. They did look awfully similar. Like copy and last with minor tweaks.

Sirius turned to see Remus walking towards them. A smile planted in his lips, eyes glinting in the faint sun. He looked happy to see him. Sirius didn't know why but liked how the taller boy wanted to hang out with him.he felt the same butterfly feeling, heart racing and his own soft smile. He tried to push the feeling down and away. Knowing it was useless to act upon it, well assuming Remus would not see him that way.

"Hi." He replied quieter then he wanted it.

"Do you wanna sit with me, Marlene and Dorcus? You remember them right? Lane 4."

Sirius turned to look at Regulus who noticed the slight blushes on both older boys cheeks. Smirking inside but smiling softly on the outside, nodding a yes and incouragement to his obvious anxious brother.

"Sure yeah I remember, Marlene's the one with really long blonde hair."

"And Dorcus has the afro like curly hair. Hates it when people randomly try to touch it. To be honest I would be too if some rando came up and panted my hair" Remus laughed and Sirius joined in. Instantly falling in love with Remus's laugh.

The three then made their way to the table Marlene and Dorcus were guarding with their lives. Glaring at anyone that looked their way.

"Hey Remus, Sirius and boy who looks like Sirius!" Marlene waved franticly. 

"Oh um I'm Regulus." Regulus said shyly as he sat down opposite Dorcus and next to Sirius.

"What a unique name!" Marlene shouted. The other 4 didn't know why she was shouting. The norm when the girl got excited.

"Not as bad as my middle name, I'll tell you that." 

Remus, who was sitting next to Sirius and in front of an empty chair, got out his lunch, noting how Sirius was looking blankly at the table. 

Dorcus and Regulus some how ended up in a deep conversation about their favourite bands. Marlene getting stuck into her own lunch, munching hungryily. 

"So, Sirius. Whyd you move here?" She asked after swallowing a bite of her roll.

"Oh um my dads work I think."

"What does he do?"

"I don't know. Something with businesses I guess."

"Mmm. My dad is a mechanic, works with my mum. Owns this car garage thing. They have awesome cars and motorbikes sometimes!"

Sirius's eyes light up, Remus notices and can't seem to stop staring at how excited Sirius looks talking about vehicles. Especially motorbikes.

"Really? Wow, I've always wanted to ride a motorbike!"

"I'll ask my dad if you can take one out for a spin some time."

"Really? Thanks."

Marlene looks towards Remus's staring eyes and smirks before kicking him in the shins. He winces and rubs his leg before giving Marlene a death stare and a look that says 'what the fuck was that for?'.

"Stop staring." She mouthed at him.

Sirius looked between the two and wondered what they could be talking about. He's never been good at lip reading. He noticed how Remus's cheeks and ears were slowly turning red with embarrassment. Now even more intrigued, he strained his eyes to get a good look at their moving mouths.

"Staring, curious and finding out." Were what he saw come out of Marlene's mouth.

"Shut up, no, leave me alone." We're what he saw come out of Remus's mouth.

Now even more confused.

"Er hey Sirius. Me and Dorcus are going to head up to the library. See you after school." Regulus tapped his shoulder making him jump and finally tear his eyes away from the unspoken conversation.

"Ok, have fun." He waved them off before watching them walk away. 

"Marlene just shut it ok!" Remus shouted gaining a few puzzled looks from other student around. 

"No need to shout. Where's Dorcus gone?" Marlene suddenly realising her friend is no longer seated next to her.

"Her and Reggie went to the library." Sirius replied.

"Reggie? Or your brother. Right ok. I'm gonna go find her. See you boys." And with that she packed up her left over lunch and sprinted away. Leaving a flustered Remus head in his hands.

"What was that all about then?"

"Oh um nothing. Nothing to worry about. Marls just being nosey and jumping to conclusions."

Remus knew he was gay, so did Marlene and Dorcus, he had known them since Primary and were very close but he hasn't worked up the courage to tell any of his otherfother He's told his parents and they seemed fine with it. Trying to tell his friends feels worse then it did his parents. He's had plenty of opportunities but the fact that he didn't want to loose his friends lingered inside his mind. Of course none of them have said anything and about the LGBT community, so Remus doesn't know how they feel about it. Which in his mind makes things 10x worse. He just wished it was easier.

Sirius didn't believe what Remus had told him, since they've only known eachother for 3 days he doesn't push into the matter. Maybe once they become better friends they'll both be able to trust one another more. Sirius hopes that they will. Talking to his brother about everything -well almost everything- is all well and good but Sirius thinks it would be better if he had a nest friend to talk to that wasn't related to him.

"Oh ok then."

"So you really don't know what your parents do?"

"Nope, don't talk to them much about their jobs. Don't talk to them much at all really. What do your parents do?"

"Oh um my mum owns this design company where she makes homemade and custom clothing. My dad helps with the online part of her company. He also owns a pub. But still likes to help mum out."

"That's nice"

"Yeah I guess."

"So, what are your hobbies apart from swimming?"

"What?"

"Well I don't really know you and we have 10 minutes before tutor. So I thought we could ask some questions about eachother."

"Oh right. Yeah sure. Good idea "

"So what are you hobbies?"

"Well I like to read. Um that's about it. I guess. Oh and I model clothes that mum makes sometimes."

"Aww."

"How's that awww?"

"Just you dressing up and all."

"Oh stop it. It's fun. Even if I look a bit strange. I like it"

"Fair enough."

"Your turn."

"Ah yes, I like art, motorbikes and taking pictures."

"Art? Are you good?"

"Reg says I am. So I guess."

Unfortunately before anymore questions could be asked or answered the bell for the end of lunch and the start of tutor went off.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Sirius glumly said. He wanted to spend some more time with Remus. Even though he knew his feelings would never be respected, he wanted a friend.

"Yeah, see ya Sirius." Remus too felt down after waving goodbye, walking in the opposite direction of his new found friend. 

Both boys oblivious to each others confusing feelings, walked away believing that they would just be friends.


	5. Freestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of staring, questions and hunches from Remus's friends. Sirius over hears the conversation while being on the other side of the changing from, getting confused and a bit flustered.
> 
> Sirius then decides to talk to Regulus. Whether that's a good idea or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some gay questioning and slurs.  
> Some minor OC as well. Nothing important about them and probably the only time they come up.  
> 

_Thursday, end of evening training 7:30-9:30_

"um hey Remus" James asked while backing up into the warm shower water.

"What?" Remus asked cautiously not knowing how this could end up.

James and Peter shared a glance, both took a deep breath and nodded before James continued.

"Er well we just wanna ask you something."

"Well go on." Remus now confused.

"Are you a faggot?" James whispered making sure none of the other boys heard him.

Remus's eyes widened and jaw clenched. He was taken back by the question. He didn't know how to respond. He didn't know James and Peter's thoughts on gay people. He didn't want to think about what they'll do if they hated people like him. Obviously when he told Marlene and Dorcus they were all supportive also saying they were figuring things out. It seems different with these friends. He couldn't just say yes, could he? Remus didn't know what to do.

"Er no. No. Why would you say um that?" Remus stuttered. Hoping that wouldn't make it obvious that he was lying. 

"Just because you keep staring at Sirius and Micky. The other day too, what Snape said. We're not homophobic if that's what your thinking. We were just wondering." Peter chirped up this time.

"Well I'm not, ok. Even if I was that isn't how you ask someone. Don't say faggot unless you are talking about the Scottish food. It's a slur." Remus snapped back. Annoying with the response Peter gave.

"Sorry Remus."

'yeah sorry, didn't mean to pry."

With that Remus stomped away going to change in the cubicle instead. Having had enough of being questioned. He knows it isn't James's and Peter's fault but it's till pissed him off. Of course he is gay but he isn't ready to come out to them yet. Probably never now. It was hard enough Marlene and Dorcus. They said they already knew. Remus was just glad both them and his parents accepted him, knowing not everyone has the same acceptence. 

Sirius, who was standing in hearing distance from the conversation, slowly walked to the corner of the Changing rooms, recapping what he just heard. He knows he shouldn't have been eves-dropping but he couldn't stop listening in. 

Wrapping his towel round his cleaned body, he felt the presence of other people.

"Um Sirius?" James said.

Sirius turned around and saw the worried look on his face. 

"James right? What do you want?" Not trying to sound rude and annoyed. Didn't go exactly to plan.

"Yeah. I was just wondering, have you noticed anything weird about Remus. I know you go to the same school. Just worried about him."

 **Propably should not have asked him such questions.** Sirius thought.

"Um no not really. Haven't known him for long so don't know if his behaviour is off or not. Maybe just ask him, I don't know."

"Oh yeah sure. Ok well thanks I guess." James rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before walking away.

Sirius thought about the prospect of being gay. He's thought maybe that's what he is. But it's doesn't seem to suit him, he doesn't feel comfortable with labeling Himself as gay. It could just be because of how he was raised or because he isn't gay. Something else. What though? He could talk to Regulus about it, subtly ask what he thinks about gay people and the others. Or look online. Maybe if he looks hard enough he'll find the other label. One of them must be what he is.

* * *

Sirius and Regulus were both sat in the living room. Their parents still working upstairs.

Regulus head deep in a book he had gotten out of the school library. Sirius blankly staring at the TV which was playing Coraline. He's seen it before so he doesn't really need to concentrate on it. Just something playing in the background while he plucks up the courage to talk to his brother.

 **Right you can do this.** Sirius thought.

"Um Reg?"

"Yeah." Regulus said without looking up from his book.

"What's your thoughts on gay people?" Sirius blurted out, eyeing how Regulus stopped and stayed still like someone's put a gun to his head.

"Well um. I'm not homophobic. I um am straight. I like girls. So I, er, yeah. Um they do what they want to do. I've nothing against them. Why?" Regulus stammered. Obviously not expecting that sort of question and trying to defend himself the best he could.

"Ok, I was just wondering thats all."

"Are you gay?" 

"I don't know."

"You don't know? What does that mean? You could be gay? Well it's ok if you are gay, I don't care. Well I care about you just I don't mind if you are."

Regulus looked up at Sirius. Not sure if what he said was ok.

"I. I just don't know if that's the right label for me. I've been thinking about it for ages. And I don't know. It's just confusing. Don't tell anyone! Please."

"Oh right ok. I won't tell. Um I'm going up to bed. Swimming in the morning." Regulus then stood up gave his brother a sweet incourageing smile and walked away.

Before he managed to make it up the stairs he heard Sirius behind him.

"I can talk to you about it? Can I?" Sirius asked.

"Sure. I er, will try it help. Goodnight."

"Thanks, good night."

Sirius was relieved that Regulus didn't hate him or gay people. His heart rate was down and his palms were less clampy. He decided it would be a good idea to sleep aswell. Even though he doesn't have swimming until Friday evening. Tomorrow he'll start finding out more, that's what Sirius decided.

Unknown to Sirius was that his Father wasn't upstairs in his office anymore.


End file.
